The disclosure relates to a pump housing arrangement of a hydraulic assembly of a vehicle brake system, having a pump housing in which there is arranged at least one pump for pumping brake fluid of the vehicle brake system. The disclosure also relates to the use of a pump housing arrangement of said type in a hydraulic assembly of a vehicle brake system. Similar pump housing arrangements are known for example from WO 2014/045791 A1.
Vehicle brake systems of the generic type are used for reducing the speed of a motor vehicle, in particular of a passenger motor vehicle or heavy goods vehicle. For this purpose, hydraulic assemblies are installed in vehicle brake systems, by means of which hydraulic assemblies the functions of an anti-lock system (ABS), of anti-slip regulation (ASR) and/or of an electronic stability program (ESP) can be implemented. For such functions, it must be possible for a brake pressure or brake fluid pressure of a brake fluid that is conducted in associated brake circuits to be regulable, which can be realized by means of the known hydraulic assemblies.
In order that the brake pressure to be regulated can be generated in the hydraulic assembly in the first place, a brake pedal that can be actuated by a driver is provided, said brake pedal being coupled to a master brake cylinder which is connected to the hydraulic assembly. When the brake pedal is actuated, brake fluid is conducted from a storage tank to the master brake cylinder, which then makes the brake fluid available under pressure at the hydraulic assembly, and through the latter, at associated wheel brake cylinders.
For metering the brake fluid and thus for regulating the brake pressure, the hydraulic assembly comprises at least one pump which is driven by a drive motor and which has multiple pump pistons or pump elements which, together with the master brake cylinder, act as brake pressure generators. Furthermore, for the metering of the brake fluid, a multiplicity of valves is provided in the hydraulic assembly, which valves are normally electromagnetically controlled. In accordance with the control, different brake pressures can be made available at the individual wheel brake cylinders.
A conventional hydraulic assembly has a substantially cuboidal or block-like pump housing which is equipped with bores. The bores serve for the arrangement of conduits and functional elements such as the at least one pump and the multiplicity of valves. Furthermore, on the pump housing, ports are formed which hydraulically connect said functional elements and conduits to the master brake cylinder and to the wheel brake cylinders. Both the wheel brake cylinders and the master brake cylinder are arranged outside the pump housing.